villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Underworld Army
The Underworld Army is a huge army from the underworld, consisting of a massive legion of demonic monsters born from the depths of the Underworld and an antagonistic faction in the Kid Icarus videogame series. In the original game, it was led to believe that Medusa was the leader of the Underworld Army, However, in Uprising, it revealed that Hades is the true leader. They are the main antagonists in the Kid Icarus Series and one of the main factions in Kid Icarus: Uprising. The Underworld Army is composed of the most well known monsters in the Kid Icarus series, such as the Eggplant Wizard, Plutons, Komaytos, and other enemies in Kid Icarus and Of Myths and Monsters. It also has many commanders such as Pandora, Thanatos, and Hewdraw. Members Leaders *Hades (true leader) **Hades' Heart *Medusa (leader) Commanders *Thanatos *Pandora/Amazon Pandora *Hewdraw *Dark Lord Gaol (redeemed) *Orcos Other Prominent Members * Twinbellows * Great Reaper * Soul-Eating Monster * Underworld Gatekeeper Troops Introduced Kid Icarus *Monoeyes - They are among may types of monsters that serve in the Underworld Army. They are creatures that has a massive eye on it's face. They are known to shoot beams out of their eye. They also has five testicles-like appendages on their backs. *Miks *Specknoses *Eggplant Wizards *Reapers Introduced Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters * Introduced Kid Icarus: Uprising *Tempura Wizard *Clubberskull - Clubberskulls are minor enemies in the videogame Kid Icarus: Uprising. They all serve the Underworld Army. Normally When Pit encounters the Clubberskulls, they resemble skulls with horns, wrapped in chains. If Pit breaks the chains, the skull open up revealing their true form; a grotesque heart with one eye and arms. The skulls actually form the hands on the creatures' arms. The Clubberskull makes an appearance as one of the enemies in the videogame Super Smash Bros 4 for the 3DS in the mode; Smash Run. Much like the ones in Kid Icarus: Uprising, Clubberskulls appear in a demonic skull wrapped in chains, but should any character attack the Clubberskull, it reveals it's true form and attacks them. It is one of the toughest enemies in Smash Run, as it can deal a huge amount of damage, and it has huge defenses. *Wave Angler *Orne - Ornes are hostile monsters in the videogame; Kid Icarus: Uprising. They are members of the Underworld Army, and are incredibly dangerous to the touch. Ornes are creatures that resemble demonic skulls. They have two horns, razor sharp teeth and multiple eye-sockets. They also have a purplish-blue aura around them that kill anyone and anything that touches them. Ornes are powerful demons. Most of the times they just float around, and on rare occasions, they'll try to ram into Pit. If they touch Pit, or vice-versa, Pit immediately dies. Ornes are also near indestructable, almost none of Pit's weapons can kill Ornes. Despite being indestructible, Ornes have one weakness, if they get hit by Arrows of Light, they die almost instantly. Gallery Symbol of the Underworld.png The Underworld Army.jpg|Fighting Pit Monoeye.jpg Orne.jpg Clubberskull.jpg Trivia *Monoeyes are debatably the most common foes in the Kid Icarus videogame franchise. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, there exists a monster known as Feyesh that greatly resemble the Monoeyes. *Ornes are one of two enemies in Kid Icarus: Uprising that can kill Pit in one hit; the other being the Tempura Wizard. *Viridi has her own version of Clubberskulls called Clobbers. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Organizations Category:Kid Icarus Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pawns Category:Magic